Rock your Body
by shadowcat238
Summary: The follow up to Let's Get Funky. Nick is learning to swing dance and, apparently, there are many entendres for for the word Sweetheart


Sorry; I've been really busy with school, with finals and all. Anyway, onto the fic!

* * *

**Rock Your Body**

Summary: Follow-up to Let's Get Funky. Nick is learning to swing dance!

Pairing: Still Nick/Vida

Timeline: With the mention of Daggeron, it's after the episode 'Long Ago'

Genres: Romance and fluff and light humor

Rating: T for the cuss word in the song

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Mystic Force or 'Rock your Body' by Justin Timberlake.

* * *

"Okay. So we've covered the Cha-Cha slide, the Macarena, the YMCA, and the Hamster dance as warm-ups and the waltz as your foundation for formal/semi-formal dancing." Vida reviewed. 

"Right." Nick said.

They'd been having dance lessons for about a month and Nick, at least, had learned to loosen up and dance a bit more freely around her.

"The swing dance is the easiest by far. Here's what you do, for the guy. All you do is take a small step left with your left foot, do the same with your right, and then your left again, do the inverse, take a small step right with your right foot, do the same with your left foot, do the right again, and again, the inverse, and then repeat." Vida instructed as she showed him.

"It sounds easy enough." Nick commented.

"And, when you get back to your original stepping position, you slightly lean back with your right foot off the ground a bit and then go back it; a rock-it-back." Vida added just as the music began.

The tune of _'Rock you Body'_ by Justin Timberlake reached their ears.

"And rock-it-back." Vida said just as the actual song began.

_Don't be so quick to walk away_

_Dance with me_

_I want to rock your body please stay_

_Dance with me_

_You don't have to admit you want to play_

_Dance with me_

_Just let me rock you till the break of day_

_Dance with me_

"A tummy turn is easy; you just go past your partner on your left side, but brush past the arm on her tummy." Vida told him and, to his surprise, he executed the step without injuring her in any way. And rock-it-back.

_Got time, but I don't mind_

_Just want to rock you, girl_

_I'll have whatever you have_

_Come on, let's give it a whirl_

A double turn was when the guy would raise up his left hand—on the girl, it was obviously her right—and she would go under the 'bridge' first and while she was turning, the guy would step forward to his right and move in a demi-circle matter until they changed sides. And rock-it-back.

_See, I've been watching you_

_And I like the way you move_

_So go ahead, girl, just do_

_That ass-shaking thing you do_

"What?" Vida asked; seeing Nick stare at her.

"You seem taller." He commented.

Before, she barely came up to his eye level, and now he could easily look into her eyes without having to slouch.

"It's the shoes." Vida explained; showing him the red peep-toe pumps she had to wear for the sake of some party at her house earlier and she hadn't had time to change out of them.

"Vida Rocca is wearing heels?" Nick gasped in pseudo-surprise.

_So you grab your girls _

_And you grab a couple more_

_And you all can meet me _

_In the middle of the floor_

"Don't mock me, Sweetheart." Vida instructed, but she felt Nick stiffen.

"Again, what?" she asked. He seemed to be really surprised for some reason.

"Sweetheart?" Nick repeated.

"Yes—sweetheart is a—Oh." She finally caught on to why he was acting so flustered.

"Sweetheart is a dance move, Nick." Vida said and fought the overwhelming urge to laugh; did all boys think like that?

_Said the air is thick_

_It's smelling right_

_So you pass to the left_

_And you sail to the right_

With both of her hands in his, Vida lifted them up and spun around and towards Nick so her back was against his chest and her arms were crossed over her chest.

_Don't be so quick to walk away_

_Dance with me_

_I want to rock your body please stay_

_Dance with me_

_You don't have to admit you want to play_

_Dance with me_

_Just let me rock you_

_Till the brink of day_

_Dance with me_

Surprisingly, she fit perfectly into his 'embrace'.

When he had gone to a cotillion—yes, he went to cotillions—and had to dance, he was always very clumsy and out of rhythm and the girls, besides also being like him, were either too tall, too short, or something else that made it really uncomfortable around them and he could infer that the girls felt the same way when they were in this same position with him.

_I don't mean no harm_

_Just want to rock you girl_

_You can move, but we gone_

_Let's go, let's give it a whirl_

As learned, Vida swayed her hips in sync **(A/N: no pun intended)** with the beat of the music.

'_Coldshowercoldshowercoldshowercoldshowercoldshowercoldshowercoldshowercoldshowercoldshower.'_ Nick thought upon feeling Vida pressing up against him more.

_See, it appears to me_

_You like the way I move_

_I tell you what I'm gon' do_

_Pull you close to share my groove_

"And…let her go." Vida said; performing the inverse of what she did to get back into the original dance position.

Before she did, though, Vida could swear she felt something press up against her butt; something…that was clad in jeans and stuck out from the rest of his body.

_So you grab your girls_

_And you grab a couple more_

_And you all can meet me _

_In the middle of the floor_

_Said the air is thick_

_It's smelling right_

_So you pass to the left_

_And you sail to the right_

"Let's try a pivot." Vida suggested; banishing the though of Nick's you-know-what pressing against her butt from her mind.

They raised their arms and Vida put his left arm at the base of her neck and Nick put her left arm behind his, both facing in opposite directions, hip-bump, do the inverse, and then do it so that one's right arm is against the base of the other one's neck, hip-bump, do the inverse, and rock-it-back.

_Don't be so quick to walk away_

_Dance with me_

_I want to rock your body, please stay_

_Dance with me_

_You don't have to admit you want to play_

_Dance with me_

_Just let me rock you till the brink of day_

The heels were getting to be a bit annoying; she'd nearly slipped out in them twice, nearly lost her balance if not for Nick supporting her, and almost sprained her ankle countless times.

But if she kicked them off, she'd be way too short to measure up to Nick's height; he'd apparently grown a lot taller somehow.

_Talk to me, boy_

_No disrespect, I don't mean no harm_

_Talk to me boy_

_I can't wait to have you in my arms_

_Talk to me boy_

_Hurry up, cause you're taking too long_

'_Oh, crap!'_ Vida thought as she felt pain surge from her ankle and her center of gravity shift to her left.

Nick, remembering how he caught her the time they were doing the Cha-Cha slide, secured his arm around her waist and broke her fall as gently as he could; he didn't want to accidentally snap her neck or anything.

_Talk to me boy_

They were so close together, Vida could feel his breath—which smelled like peppermints; at least he had decency to freshen his breath often—on her lips.

Not to mention that his arm was around her waist, her arm was around his neck, and they were holding hands and their bodies were almost pressed against each other…

_Bet I'll have you naked by the end of this song_

"Uh…you can pull me up." Vida stated and felt him press against her back harder as he pulled her back up.

As soon as she got the chance, she kicked off those red shoes.

Screw the heels; they were blistering her feet anyway.

_So what did you come here for? _

_I came to dance with you_

_You don't want to hit the floor_

_Get some romance with you_

_If something should fall forevermore_

_I'll take a chance_

_If love is here on the floor_

Tummy turn…double turn…sweetheart…rock-it-back.

_Don't be so quick to walk away_

_Dance with me_

_I want to rock your body please stay_

_Dance with me_

_You don't have to admit you want to play_

_Dance with me_

_Just let me rock you till the break of day_

_Dance with me_

"You're much more graceful without your heels." Nick commented.

"You're not so bad yourself." Vida replied with a smile.

_Talk to me, boy_

_No disrespect, I don't mean no harm_

_Talk to me boy_

_I can't wait to have you in my arms_

_Talk to me boy_

_Hurry up, cause you're taking too long_

_Talk to me boy_

Vida laughed as Nick leaned down close to her ear and whispered the next part of the song in his best smooth-yet-throaty imitation JT voice.

_Bet I'll have you naked by the end of this song_

By then, they were just swaying and pivoting to the remainder of the song.

_Are you feelin' me?_

_Let's do something_

_Let's make a bet_

'_Cause I bet I'll have you naked by the end of this song_

"Nice lip synching." Vida joked when the song was over. Nick chuckled.

"By the way; why did you want to start learning classic dancing?" she asked him.

A few days earlier, he had specifically asked if she knew how do dance in the cotillion-like way and when she replied that she did, he asked if they could take a break from hip-hop and learn instead the waltz, the samba, the tango, the foxtrot, and a bunch of other dances that were a bit old-fashioned, but one could dance it to modern music.

Nick ran his hand through his hair; wondering if he should tell her or not.

"My adoptive parents…are throwing this formal party; kind of like a debutante thing and I have to attend." He decided to tell her; she wouldn't laugh, anyway.

"Poor you." Vida replied.

"Yeah. Anyway, they told me to invite my friends there so I would be comfortable there and all that." He added.

"Oh. I can tell the others; I'm sure Daggeron knows how to dance and might be teaching Madison. Chip and Xander…I don't know." Vida finished lamely.

"Thanks." Nick said with a smile; she had just saved him from a load of embarrassment and ribald remarks from Xander if he asked them.

"No problem; so where and when is it? And the dress is formal, right?" Vida questioned.

"It's next Saturday, at my parent's country club—yeah, they're that kind of people—which is a few miles south of Briarwood Peak, starting at 7:00. It starts out with a dinner, and then dancing. Yes, the dress is formal." Nick answered. Great; now she would have to tear the house apart of splurge on a full length gown. "One more thing." He said just as she was about to leave. Vida turned around. "Yes?" she asked.

"This is kind of an awkward thing to ask, but…my parents are kind of expectant of me to go with someone else, so…would you mind being my date to the ball?" Nick asked.

Vida considered it. On the one hand, it would be better than entering under Nick's company and there was her excuse to her parents for providing her with a bit extra money for that new stereo she had wanted. But on the other hand, she was probably expected to meet his parents and they would most likely have very high expectations; even if Nick was only their adopted son.

"I would love to. Just don't get me a corset; it's a debutante-like ball, not senior prom." Vida nearly rolled her eyes at the cliché.

"See you Saturday at…six-thirty?" Nick proposed.

"Until then."

* * *

"So when were you going to tell me?" Madison asked her sister. 

"Eventually." Vida replied.

She had just gotten to tell Madison about the 'debutante ball' that Nick's parents were organizing for some reason and that Vida had been teaching Nick to dance for the past month-probably-more and that Vida had agreed to go to the ball as Nick's date.

"Anyway, what are you going to wear?" Madison asked; regarding Vida.

"I'm probably going to have to buy a new dress." Vida admitted.

"Why don't we at least see what we have in our closets before we go shopping?" Madison suggested.

"Fine. Just wonder if Nick will like it." Vida mused aloud.

"And what exactly is going on between you two?" She watched Vida's cheeks turn pink; a rare sight, considering that she wasn't easily embarrassed.

"Nothing." Vida replied quickly.

_'Sure there isn't.'_

* * *

The next part will probably be the last, so be sure to keep an eye out for it soon!

Review, please.


End file.
